


【锤基/美国众神au】余温尚存Remaining Warmth

by yufenfen_8102



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Thor(Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, M/M, Top Thor, 美国众神AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufenfen_8102/pseuds/yufenfen_8102
Summary: 美国众神au！神祇通过信徒的迁徙来到新大陆，依靠信仰获得力量，但是在科技、媒体等新神陆续登场的现代美国，老一代的旧神们的生活似乎陷入了困境……





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

> 神祇通过信徒的迁徙来到新大陆，依靠信仰获得力量，但是在科技、媒体等新神陆续登场的现代美国，老一代的旧神们的生活似乎陷入了困境……

 

> **“我们混日子，一天天活下去；我们打劫、卖淫，我们拼命喝酒麻醉自己，我们吸毒、我们偷东西、我们诈骗，我们在社会的边缘生存下来。在旧世界，我们是高高在上的神。但是在这个新世界，却没有我们神存在的位置。”**  
>    
>  **——《美国众神》**

 

 

  
    序  
    
  
    那大约是1931年的费城，大萧条开始的第三年。  
  
    **1931年冬天     费城**  
  
    
  
     穿过人群，洛基将他的小箱子从站台上拖下来。  
  
    仅仅是这样一个动作，着实也耗费了洛基不少力气。他站在费城的寒风中咳嗽了两声，过往的人群用警惕与厌恶参半的目光打量着他。这很正常，在流行病多发的时节，病人在城市中是不受欢迎的。  
  
    洛基·莱斯密斯其实并没有生病，他自己很清楚这点，只是失去信徒加上经济危机让他看上去多少有些虚弱。洛基能感受到自己正在被凡人同化，他变得越来越平庸，身上的色彩也越来越灰暗。  
  
    洛基是个瘦高的男人，但在数百年之前，他称得上强壮。在他与雷神托尔、绞刑架之神奥丁来到这片大陆的时候，他曾是强壮的——想到托尔，洛基叹了口气。  
  
     
  
    说实话，费城的冬天倒是并非令人难以忍受，至少比起明尼苏达州的寒冬，它已经好上太多了。但这他妈的毕竟是大萧条的冬天，洛基站在人来人往的街头想，寒冬本身倒是并不重要，关键的是凭借人类目前鼠目寸光的眼力得以窥见的短暂未来。没有希望，那是件顶可怕的事，这点洛基再清楚不过了，恰如同失去信仰，足以冻僵你的四肢，即使居住在夏威夷群岛上也无济于事。  
  
    洛基拖着行李往市区的方向踱去。说来滑稽，他手上那件小得可怜的箱子竟然就是他的全部身家了。洛基不住地将脖子缩回衣领中，妄图抵抗人间的寒冷，但寒冷总有办法让他无处遁形。  
  
    啊，洛基·莱斯密斯诅咒这个破天气，他诅咒该死的大萧条，诅咒这帮遗忘了神灵的人类，最后，他诅咒这个逐渐失去信仰的国家。  
  
    
  
    他拣了路边的一条长椅坐了下来，怀中紧紧抱着那个箱子。有雪花纷纷扬扬地洒下来，洛基·莱斯密斯就是在这个时候突然想起，其实他并不是非要来费城不可的。  
  
    当然，他不是非来费城不可的。洛基本来可以用他身上所有的钱去买车票前往更为温暖的南部，他原本就是这么打算的，但却临时改了主意。比起去南部重复着打工、诈骗、混饭吃的颓废生活，洛基似乎更需要给自己放一个假，找个安全的小地方休养生息。这已经是大萧条的第三年了，即使是骗子也难免感到心力交瘁。  
  
    但说到底，在这偌大的费城，或者这整片广袤的土地上，洛基也就认识那么一个好心的傻子。  
  
    洛基坐在原处，他持续想着托尔，曾经人们也叫他雷神——托尔是一个大高个，金发、蓝眼，比他们当中的任何人都更强壮。从名义上来说，托尔算是他的侄子，但洛基可以列出一大串不带重样的，对于他们之间关系的总结，只要他想的话。  
  
    洛基想象着托尔现在的样子。他最后一次见到托尔还是在十几年前，在1920年左右。那时候洛基和奥丁刚刚合伙完成了一场主教骗局（一种用1200美金骗取双倍战果的伎俩），他们那时已经没什么神力了，但是不缺钱，日子也还算好过。然后他们路过费城顺便去找了托尔，想说服他加入他们，理所当然地被这个诚实善良的大个子拒绝了。托尔就是那么傻，即使在他生活最困难的时刻，他也不愿意去从别人身上榨钱。  
  
    
  
     
  
**记忆中的托尔眉头紧皱，他金色的头发与胡渣在阳光下熠熠生辉，小麦色的皮肤包裹着壮硕的肌肉，托尔的双眼在阳光竟是那么蓝，他压低的嗓音像是远处隆隆作响的闷雷。**  
  
    他说：“洛基，你知道我永远不会去……”他顿住了，似乎是不愿说出接下来的那个字眼。  
  
    诈骗。洛基默默地补全了他的话。而你知道，当时洛基·莱斯密斯朝他望过去，他那么大的个子，在阳光下闪闪发亮，仿佛整个世界都是金黄色的。  
    
    洛基反唇相讥道：“瞧瞧你，托尔，奥丁之子，曾经的雷电、力量、农业之神，如今却要挤在一群发臭的凡人中间，干些体力活来养活自己。托尔，你难道忘记了自己曾经的荣光，曾经的力量，甚至连自己的羞耻之心也一并遗忘了吗？”  
  
    “我所有曾经拥有过的荣耀，”托尔，站在阳光下的托尔回答道：“那都是人们自愿赠予我的，我从未从任何人那里不公正地骗取力量。”  
  
    
  
    在洛基半是虚构半是实际的生命里头，几乎有一多半的时间他都跟托尔绑在一起。这样的吵嘴在他们之间并不少见，但在洛基的印象中，那是托尔唯一一次强硬地反驳了他的挖苦。  
  
     
  
    托尔平时不大聪明，话不太多，是个沉默但却很热心的大高个。洛基嘲讽过他不下百次，可他总是懒得在口舌方面与洛基一较高下，反正他也比不过。托尔是个实打实的行动派，比起喋喋不休的争吵，他总是更倾向于用实际行动让洛基闭嘴。  
  
    于是他直接倾身向前，在费城午后的阳光里，他吻上了洛基·莱斯密斯的嘴唇，后者很快安静下来。  
  
  
  
    他们气喘吁吁地吻了很久，谁也不肯先放过对方的嘴巴，期间托尔还惩罚性地咬破了洛基的唇。血腥的味道反而成为了让两位神祇兴致高昂的调味剂。最终，托尔和洛基跌跌撞撞地躲进了角落的阴影中，在潦草的准备后完成了接下来的事情。  
  
      
  
     你看，这就是他们上一次见面时的场景了。算不上多愉快，但好在结尾并不糟糕。洛基突然发现，他们彼此维持着这段乱七八糟的关系已经很久了，久到洛基早就无法说出具体的年头，而托尔，估计他根本就没思考过类似的问题。  
  
    神祇们大多情人成群，在北欧神中更是男女神祗都不例外。这对各位神祇来说几乎已经是半公开的秘密了，但托尔和洛基却唯独对彼此之间的关系守口如瓶。并且他们互相都是对方仅有的同性情人，而撇开这点不谈，他们还是同伴、老友、叔侄……有成百上千个理由让他们彼此纠缠下去。  
  
    谁也不想深入地思考这层关系。他们上床，对于托尔和洛基来说，这就跟他们见面时会打招呼一样自然。双方在这方面都没什么可扭捏的，他们遵从本能，但从来都不去郑重地思考这股情欲的来处，也拒绝去回想第一次越界时的情形。  
  
    
  
    现在，洛基在长椅上伸直了双腿，他仍然紧紧抱着装载自己全部身家的小箱子，并试图用眼神逼退角落里蠢蠢欲动的乞丐。  
  
    费城又开始下雪了，洛基不耐烦地拂去肩头新落的雪花。这次的旅途本就是一次心血来潮的产物，他在登上列车之前才想起自己并没有提前和托尔打过招呼，后者对自己的来访毫不知情。而现在，即使洛基的裤兜里还有几个钢镚儿的闲钱，也不知道该往哪里给托尔挂个电话，他吃不准现在托尔的工作地点，或者，他吃不准托尔在大萧条中还有没有工作。  
  
    洛基只好在内心希望托尔能碰巧路过这条街道。 **托尔，托尔·奥丁森，** 洛基·莱斯密斯闭上眼睛，他开始在脑子里凝神细想，试图联系上久未见面的神祗——这个方法在前几年还管用，神祗们有时还能感觉到彼此的召唤，但现在洛基对自己的身体与魔法已经不是那么自信了，这真是个见鬼的萎靡时代。  
  
    **到这儿来，托尔，街角的第三条长椅，垂直停车场的对面，那儿一辆见鬼的车也没有。**  
  
    
  
    他一遍遍地想，试图用上仅有的几丝魔法，但洛基自己也始终不清楚这招有没有用，到底能不能把托尔带到他的面前。  
  
    
  
    一串沉重的脚步声。不急不缓的从街角朝着洛基的方向踏去。  
  
    听得出来来者的块头不小，脚步也很坚毅沉稳，莫名地带给洛基安心的感觉。  
  
    后者不用抬头也知道那是谁，但同时洛基又有些惊讶于自己竟然已经如此熟悉有关托尔的一切。他可以轻易地分辨出托尔和街上其他人的脚步声，在洛基看来，那甚至是独一无二的。  
  
    脚步声在他跟前停了下来，洛基·莱斯密斯睁开了眼。  
  
    
  
002.  
  
    大约68年过后。  
  
     
  
    2000年      监狱  
  
    
  
    当影子照例划掉了北美鸣禽日历（监狱里只卖这种日历）上的新一天时，他突然意识到今天正是他入狱一整年的日子。  
     
     
     “所以呢？我们得好好庆祝一下你来到监狱的周年纪念日吗？”影子的狱友，洛基·莱斯密斯，懒懒地倚着下铺的硬床板，把腿随意架在通向上铺的木头梯子上，此刻正无聊地晃着腿。  
  
     
  
    影子记得那天是个节日，但究竟是什么节日，他却记不太清楚了。这也没什么重要的，因为监狱一年到头都是一个样子，每一天都是昨天的重演。这里毫无节日氛围可言，偶尔会有家属来探看，或者寄点东西来。但是那天劳拉没有来，天气不好，这儿离他们的家又太远了。  
  
     
  
    “真巧，你入狱那天还碰上了节日，”洛基还保持着那动作，他话锋一转，“你老婆呢？”  
    “我们打过电话，”影子的心情不太顺畅，闷声闷气地说，“劳拉祝我节日快乐，我们互相说了我爱你，我们很好。”  
  
    洛基做了个鬼脸，“我没挑衅的意思。”  
  
    
  
    影子这才注意到洛基·莱斯密斯似乎没有家人，他侧头打量了狱友一会儿，迷迷糊糊地意识到好像从没有谁来探看过洛基，或者给他寄信和礼物。他又想到那个长得像可乐机一样的埃斯曼在放风时偷偷摸摸地跟影子说，洛基嘴边一圈的伤疤是因为惹了黑社会，嘴巴让人给缝起来过——但是埃斯曼一向大惊小怪，说话的时候又酷爱故弄玄虚，所以影子也没当真。  
  
    他的狱友洛基·莱斯密斯是个来自明尼苏达州的诈骗犯。洛基瘦瘦高高的，长相其实还算英俊，就是那圈伤痕实在太引人注目了，它毁了整张脸的和谐，像画布上的一块油渍一样让人难以不去注意。  
  
    这真的是黑社会的杰作吗？影子有时不禁想，虽然洛基不算个好家伙，但影子总觉得只要洛基想要，那么他就决计能够保得自己安然无恙。毕竟他可没有在这个监狱里见过任何比他更加识时务的家伙了。  
  
     
  
    “别那么灰心丧气，大个子，”洛基打断了他的发呆，“别老想着劳拉啦，我看你自从进来就没有一天不是在想她，何不就让她休息一天？”  
    说着，洛基从床板上支起身子，不知是有意无意地，他饶有兴致地撇了一眼贴在影子床头的劳拉的照片，影子马上感到了自己本能的醋意。  
  
     
    “大个子，瞧你，”洛基笑吟吟地站起来，一边说一边爬到上铺去，影子很快便瞧不见他在干什么了，但他能听到洛基满带戏谑的嗓音和叮铃哐啷的翻找声，“开心点，我可不想和一个愁眉苦脸的大汉过节，接着。”  
  
    影子下意识地抬手接住了上铺抛下来的东西，他仔细一看，是一盒烟。监狱里当然不准藏烟，但在犯人之间这是极好的交易品。而且洛基可以在这儿搞到几乎任何东西，影子毫不惊讶，他能搞到烟、搞到酒，甚至就算他现在扔下来一包大麻也是有可能的。影子不爱多管闲事，但他隐约知道洛基在监狱里混得风生水起。  
  
     
    “我不抽烟。”影子冲着上铺的人说。  
    从上铺伸下来一只手抽走了他手中的烟盒。“你总喝酒吧，影子？”他听见洛基这样问。  
    
    影子点点头，又意识到洛基此刻看不见，便开口说：“来点儿吧。”  
  
     
     
     “嘿，这才有点过节的样子，”洛基叼着根烟坐在影子面前，靠近窗子好让烟味快速散去，他和影子之间摆了几个空瓶子，大概有一二三……哦，影子有点数不清了，他的视野摇摇晃晃的，平常他可不是那么容易醉。  
     
    “这是什么酒？”影子口齿不清地问洛基。  
  
    洛基没回答他。  
  
    影子继续说，“它真难喝，洛基，又甜又苦，还很酸，我猜你现在要说这儿只有这种选择了，是不是？”  
     
    他抬起头，发现洛基正目光灼灼地盯着自己。影子不自觉地屏住呼吸，这个魁梧的大个子在监狱里竟然第一次生出了些许恐惧的情绪——他没见过洛基这副表情，对方的眼神将他的上上下下里里外外扫了个遍，影子甚至有一种洛基正在透过他的躯壳寻找另一个人的影子的错觉。  
  
    他不自在地咳嗽了一声，然后洛基就笑了。  
  
    “我有个和你很像的亲戚，大个子，”洛基哑声说，“在我所认识的人中，只有那家伙喜欢喝这个酒。”  
  
    影子不说话，他等待着洛基继续说下去。  
  
    “好吧，老实告诉你，我也恶心这种酒，但它算是我家乡——很早以前的我的家乡的东西，它加了蜜，喝起来就像是喝醉的糖尿病人的尿一样恶心，世界上怎么可以有这种又甜又苦的混账东西？但我——我们所有人都没有选择，我们当时没有选择，但直到现在、到以后——从始至终都没有选择。  
  
    “所以我们继续喝这种混账酒，继续在舞台上扮演自己的角色。人们爱我们，我们就充满他妈的神力；人们不爱我们了，我们就什么都没有了，”洛基突然放开手掌，做了个放跑气球的动作，摊着他空空如也的掌心，“就像这样，咻——什么都没了，知道吗？”  
  
    影子大着舌头说：“你喝醉了，洛基。”  
  
    他听见对面的人咯咯地笑了起来，“是你喝醉了，傻大个。告诉你吧，只有我那一个亲戚喜欢喝这种酒，他总能把没有选择的选择也当成快乐，他和你多像呀。”  
  
   洛基看着影子，压低了声音，有点神秘兮兮的说：“真的很像，也许他比你还高大一点。他的头发是金色的，他的双眼犹如挪威海的浪头一般蓝，他的脸嘛——”  
  
    洛基在这里不自然地停顿了一下，影子便接着问了下去：“他的脸是怎样的？”  
  
    瘦削苍白的男人在静谧中瞧着他，打量着影子的面孔，随后又飞快地眨了眨眼：“不太记得了，我已经很久没见过他了。”  
  
    “你们绝交了？”  
  
    “不，没有，”洛基的视线望着窗外，耸了耸肩，又突然回过头来用目光将影子钉在原地，他慢慢地、慢慢地笑了起来，受过伤的刀疤般的嘴角弯出一个弧度，但不知怎么，影子直觉他此刻的笑容绝对说不上是开心，甚至有几分怨毒和疯狂的意味流露其中。  
     
    “他死了，”洛基一字一句地说，“很多年前在费城，自杀了。”  
     
     好一阵沉默过后，影子艰难地吞咽了一下口水，“我很抱歉。”  
    洛基湿漉漉的双眼却没什么情绪，他又耸了耸肩，“喝酒吧。”  
  
    又过了一会儿，影子奇怪地发现他快睁不开自己的眼睛了。这时候，他听见洛基长长的叹了一口气，“该死，”洛基说，“我和你讲太多了。”  
  
    影子的头越来越重，到了不可思议的地步，他想抬头看看洛基的表情，但有一个充满魔力的声音跟他说：“好啦，睡吧，影子，一觉醒来你就什么都不记得了，这样很好。”  
  
    影子想要记得这段对话，即使他暂时无法理解洛基的意思，他仍然想要记住。可是他的意志没能抵抗多久。等他感觉到洛基冰凉的手搭上自己的肩膀时，他的眼皮重重地阖上了。  
  
    第二天早上醒来，影子忘记了前天晚上发生的所有事情，只记得他好像和洛基喝了点酒，说了些话，洛基讲了很多事情，但他一件也没记住。不过这好像也没什么大不了的，洛基一向啰嗦。  
  
    他就是纳闷，他记不起来昨天是什么节日了。  
  
  
——TBC——


	2. 托尔的故事 1

 

> **奥丁：“我一直在想念托尔。你不认识他，他是个大高个，长得跟你差不多，心肠很好。人不太聪明，但只要你开口，他可以把衬衣脱下来送给你。他自杀了。1932年在费城，把枪塞进嘴巴里，把自个儿的脑袋轰了下来。对神来说，这种死法是多么可悲呀。”            ——《美国众神》**     

 

托尔的故事 1  
     
     
    **我是知道的，这样的占有欲总有一天会将我拖垮。**  
  
    远在我的意识成型之前，我这个人的性格特点就已经被凡人敲定了，就好像一场舞台剧上的龙套演员，在这件事上你没有选择权，谁也不能决定自己的出身——所以当我睁开自己的双眼时，一切感觉都是那么奇妙——我（其实是“我们”）站在一棵梣树下，看远方海岸线上的水手们把财物同神像一起从船舶上搬下来。  
  
    刚一存在便被迫观看这幅景象还不是最奇妙的，奇妙的地方在于那些鬼知道哪里来的记忆正源源不断地渗透到我的大脑里，距离我在这世上的第一次呼吸还不过几分钟，我的脑袋里却凭空出现了成百上千个荒诞的神话小故事。  
     
  
    我看见水手们小心翼翼地抬下一座独眼老头的雕像，好极了，那应该就是我父亲奥丁——他的实体正站在梣树的另一边，作为一个和父亲几乎同时出生的儿子，我想从某种程度上说这确实很了不起；接着我又看见一座独臂的神像被抬下来（说真的，为什么凡人总喜欢让这些神灵少点儿什么？），那是我的好兄弟泰尔，独臂的、神勇的战神，我和他的关系很要好，但至于是什么原因，我也不知道；最后，我眼睁睁地瞧着他们搬下了最后一座神像，一个瘦削的青年，有一头火焰般卷翘的头发。洛基。  
  
    我扭过头，发现活着的洛基正好走上来站在我身侧，也瞭望着远处的海滩（老天，他看上去比那座雕像好多了），一见我看过来便冲我眨了眨他那双恶毒的、漂亮的绿眼睛。“噢，托尔，”他轻快地、同时又带有几分天真的惊讶地说。  
    
    
    这便是我在这片土地上听见的第一句话。  
  
  
    那是公元813年的一天，一艘来自挪威海的远航船只来到了这片操蛋的美洲土地，这艘船的历史不一会儿便会湮灭于尘埃，他们会被当地的印第安部落整个儿屠戮殆尽，就连他们信仰的神祗也帮不了这帮虔诚的蠢蛋。  
  
    对于人类漫长的历史来说，对于永不停歇的、没有尽头的时光来说，这船人的存在毫无意义，这次冒险的远航甚至不会被记载在册。他们对这世界所做出的唯一改变，就是他们从老家带来了四座本不该带来的、该死的神像。  
  
  
    操，他们在新大陆唤醒了【我们】。  
  
     
  
    “凡人十分愚蠢，”奥丁说。  
  
    几个月后，他走在美洲东海岸的丛林里，把神矛冈尼尔当做拐杖，一边绕过树根一边这样宣判：“凡人喜欢去追逐一些自己所不能掌控的东西，这帮呆子以为自己能征服新世界——呆子。他们什么也征服不了，他们来得太他妈早了。”  
  
    “他这话是什么意思？”我瞧瞧侧过头问旁边的洛基。  
  
    “意思就是，信仰我们的傻瓜将我们在新世界唤醒了，但却很不负责地死了个精光，没有持续供给我们的献祭和信仰，这可不太妙啊。”  
  
    要不是从洛基嘴里吐出来的事实实在令人毛骨悚然，我几乎以为他心情不错。洛基轻快的脚步与奥丁沉重的步伐形成了鲜明的对比，他甚至还哼着小调，不时即兴地用歌词赞叹一下美洲丛林茂盛的活力。他是个怪人，我承认。  
     
     
    奥丁几次尝试用神迹收服当地人成为信徒，失败得非常彻底。他生气地吊死了好几个土著，但为了节省力量仍不得不放弃此类行动。在丛林行进了一个星期之后，绞刑架之神奥丁沮丧地告诉我们，他用他那挂在世界树上九天九夜换来的智慧算出，距离下一批信徒的大规模登陆，还有差不多一百年的时间。  
  
    这回就连洛基也唱不出歌来了。  
    
  
    四个力量渐消的神祗，茂盛危险的美洲丛林，他妈的一百年的时间。时至今日我都想不出还有什么比这更糟糕的组合。我们和当地的部落争夺土地；我们住在洞穴里；我们打猎——是的，你没听错，我们打猎，无论怎么说，神也得想办法生存下去，是不是？  
    
  
    当神力消耗得差不多时，泰尔独臂的缺陷变得越来越明显，打猎的主力军便成了我和洛基。相比泰尔的认真负责，在这方面洛基显然不算一个合格的搭档。他很少出力，风凉话却奇多——“急着打什么猎？就是饿那老家伙一星期他也不会死。”  
  
    我叹了口气。    
     
  
    和洛基一起去打猎就像是一场林间漫步或旅行，他的注意力从来不会专注于紧要的事物上。我想起在我们虚构的过去中，我们总是结伴游历巨人国，甚至连晚上也睡在一起，因为这个他还趁机偷过我的神锤。  
  
    想到那些奇奇怪怪的神话，我心里难免有些不平。  
  
    可是当洛基回过头催促我跟上时，我心口小小的怒火顷刻之间便烟消云散了。  
    
     
    我之前说过，我的性格品质早就被凡人用漫无边际的故事过早决定了。也许这就能解释为什么我会对洛基抱有这样毫无底线的好感。  
  
    凡人矛盾到了骨子里，他们一方面喜欢将各种各样优秀的闪光的品格安在我身上，另一方面却又叫我与一个劣迹斑斑的神祗成为挚友。  
  
    这绝不是我身上唯一一块矛盾的地方，托人类的福，关于我的那些奇特神话简直太他妈的矛盾了，但这却是最要命的一点。一日日我越发意识到洛基的危险。他喜怒无常又尖酸刻薄，有时会像小孩子一样嬉笑胡闹，有时却又严肃得让人害怕。可是我什么改变也做不出，我甚至发觉自己对洛基的多变性情渐渐着了迷——我开始期待同他一起打猎的日子，我们常常一走就是好几天，反正正如洛基所说，老家伙饿不死。  
    
  
    当我们游走在丛林深处时，我们简直成了隐居的神，或者，不再像个神。  
    
  
    洛基不喜欢这个主意，他坚持认为“神祇”是一个与众不同的标签。  
  
    “停止那些傻话，托尔，神祗当然是特别的。我们超越凡人，我们比凡人更加冷酷无情，我们本当是人类顶礼膜拜的对象！我们比他们更强壮，你可以找来雷电，我可以控制火焰，如果我愿意，我甚至可以戏耍那些部落中的任何一个傻瓜。”  
  
    “然后被他们追杀。”我补充。  
  
    洛基瞪了我一眼，然后继续说了下去，老天，有时候他几乎固执得不可理喻：“我们吸收了人类的信仰，随后变得更加超越人类——见鬼，托尔，难道你没意识到哪怕只是我们的一点点小伎俩，对人类来说也是不可想象的力量吗？”  
  
     
    我不耐烦地胡乱点头，想结束这个话题。事后我才意识到那是个错误，洛基显然会因为这个敷衍的举动而更加暴怒，他当时还是个趾高气昂不可一世的神——他的确是那种家伙，任何可能伤害到他神的自尊的举动都会招致他阴险的报复。  
     
  
    很多很多年后我在费城，当我再次看见洛基的时候，我的第一反应并不是惊叹他变得多么苍白瘦弱（在那个年代这不算新鲜事），而是惊讶地发现他从内而外的改变了，洛基会嘲讽神灵，嘲讽自己，他他妈的再也不强调什么见鬼的“神的自尊”了，而这竟然让我他妈的这么难受。  
     
     
    当然了，在公元九世纪的那个午后，在丛林的深处，洛基还是那个骄傲的洛基。他毫不留情地批驳我对自己的低看和对神灵的亵渎，他喋喋不休地陈述他的观点：“诚然，我们来自于人类，可 **我们是人类力量的延伸，我们是人类梦想的集合** 。”  
    
  
    当时我在想什么？大约是些“老天他怎么这么烦”、“我到底是为什么会和这种家伙成为朋友”，或者“见鬼啊，看在诺恩的份上闭嘴吧”诸如此类的东西。  
  
    我没法想象在多年之后自己将会多么怀念那时的聒噪。在当时我只是想叫他闭嘴，没错，闭上他那两片带着伤疤的、像海岸线一样蜿蜒的嘴唇，在神话中洛基就因为口舌才招致了被缝嘴留疤的下场，可他总也不能吸取教训。  
  
    
    当我提醒他再多话可能会招来猛兽时，洛基仍不以为然（“让畜生们见鬼去吧！”），在许多个世纪之后，某一天我突然领悟，那一天的洛基其实十分刻意且反常，但他到底是不是故意设计我，用夸张的表演引出我接下来的举动的，我仍不能确定，我也不会问他，这只能是个永远的谜了。  
    
  
    但这个故事的结局我可以告诉你们，我吻了洛基。  
  
    这么说或许有些歧义，但我确实疯狂地期望他能闭嘴。我不爱说话，更不爱听话，这是我人格中的又一缺陷。我吻了洛基，是的，我吻了我名义上的叔叔兼好友，原因是想叫他闭嘴——这他妈的绝对是我这辈子最不浪漫的一吻了。我到死都会因为这事儿被洛基拿来打趣。  
  
    可我不那么后悔，这么说吧，当洛基有所回应之后，我开始想要更多。  
     
  
    他小子到底是不是故意的？我不知道。当时我几乎被他热情的回应给冲昏了头脑。他的嘴唇比我想象中的更加湿润柔软，嘴边的一圈旧疤并没有让这个吻变得逊色，而是更加与众不同。  
  
    我们疯狂地搅动对方的口腔，连舌头也绞在一起，我急切地吮吸着他的下唇，听着他短促地呼气，我想我有点弄疼他了，因为接着他就狠狠地咬了咬我。操，这个吻立即变得有些血腥。  
  
    大约一个世纪过后，我们终于分开来好好看了看对方。我感觉自己粗重的鼻息几乎是打在了洛基的脸上，“满意了？”我压低了嗓音问他。  
  
    洛基咯咯地笑了起来，“想不到你不爱说话，吻起来倒是很有一套，傻大个。”  
  
    这一次我同样没有犹豫，低下头去又给了那骗子一个吻。  
  
     
    我们那一天没有回去。  
     
  
    第二天也没有。  
    
  
    当我们终于回到奥丁和泰尔呆着的山洞时，已经是第四天了。可是我们的战果并不令人满意，由于大半的时间都花在了做爱上，这是可以想象的。  
  
    泰尔很疑惑我们此次的效率之低，他斥责了我们一两句，而奥丁，看样子谁也糊弄不了他，包括洛基。他注视了我们那么一小会儿，但如果他真的知道我们之间发生了什么，那么他也同样一言未发。  
     
     
    我们在远离信徒、远离人群、远离神祗的丛林里生活下来。时至今日我仍会说那样的生活不太好过，但那似乎已经不是我当初料想的那么糟糕了，甚至比起1932年的费城，比起大萧条的美国，比起现在我所面对的惨淡无光的未来，我会说那样的日子要有趣得多。  
    
  
    那时我们有希望，有可以躲避灾难的世界的角落，更何况我还有洛基。我知道那时还有人信奉我们，在大洋彼岸总有人如此。等待确实很煎熬，但那并非地狱。  
     
     
    我们知道，当红胡子艾瑞克的儿子幸运者利夫来到这片大陆的时候，我们都已经等在那儿了。  
    
  
    可是这才是一切痛苦的开始。  
  
——TBC——


	3. 托尔的故事 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尔的故事仍在继续。

> **“单纯地熬下去，这是最困难的。”——《美国众神》**

 

托尔的故事 2  
  
  
    很长时间以来，我一直在思索自己的缺陷。  
  
  
  
    人类创造了我们，或者换个词儿，人类“量产”了我们。这是前几年那个叫福特的家伙创造出的新词儿，意思是我们就他妈的跟流水线产品一样被人类组装出厂，登上舞台。  
  
    总之，人类量产了我们这些神。他们曾给予我们无上的力量，可又给我们安上了一颗凡人的心。这颗心是有漏洞的，它会嫉妒，会暴怒，会被仇恨或绝望吞没。  
  
    我身边就有很多这样的例子，北欧神祇绝对不是唯一在美国生活困窘的神族。当我在工厂还有一份工作时，有时候我会瞧见一些落魄的神族在街角给人摆摊占卜，有一回我看见了卓娅·维切恩亚亚，她老得厉害，满脸堆笑地给人算命，她死死攥住每一枚流过掌心的钱币的样子已经全然不像个高贵的女神了，反而像个抠门的乞丐；我还曾经在四十三号大街看见过希巴女王，身着站街的全套装备，冲每一个路过她的男人微笑，老天啊谁能想到她曾是一国之主，是沙仑的玫瑰？  
  
    至于洛基和奥丁，我很久都没有主动联系他们了，只知道他们已经成了两个卑鄙的街头骗徒……不过说实话，我并不对此感到惊讶。  
  
  
  
    有些神死了（比如泰尔，我可怜的同僚，独臂让他在这世道简直没法生存下去），有些神则疯了（荷露斯，埃及来的好小伙）。这些事情层出不穷又不为人知。特别是在大萧条的这几年，它们发生的次数如此之多，甚至让我也几乎麻木了。  
  
    在我们当中仍然有许多家伙时至今日也不能理解人类的变心，不能理解现在正发生在我们周围的一切，人类的爱与他们的恨同样不可捉摸。  
  
  
  
    每隔一小段时间，总会有一个无所事事的神祗想要召集这个国家剩下的神聚一聚，我不太参加这类活动，光是在这个国家生活下去就已经够我忙碌了，如果不是洛基，我大概一次都不会参加。  
  
    所有的神都陆陆续续地感觉到这片土地并不适合神灵生活，在聚会时这点尤为明显，几乎每一次聚会的人数都逐渐减少，他们时常会互相询问“岑诺伯格，你哥哥贝勒伯格呢？”“不知道，死了吧。”  
  
    我听见热心的非洲神南西走过来，他叼着雪茄烟头，哼哼着问洛基：“最近怎么都不见泰尔？”  
  
    洛基笑嘻嘻地回答他，语气云淡风轻，“他呀，”洛基说，“他死啦。”  
  
    
  
    由于每一次聚会几乎都有这些狗屎事儿，后来我说什么也不去了。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
    在半个多世纪以来，我一直都在思考我自身的缺点，以及它们和我今日的处境到底有没有什么必然的联系。  
  
  
  
    我是伴随着人们的爱戴出世的。我记忆的最远端是我在波罗的海西岸的古老化身，人们的迁徙才造就了这个如今在美国挣扎着生存的我。但无论是我，还是生存在世界各个角落的化身们，在我们诞生之初，总是伴随着人们的敬畏与喜爱。  
  
    我发现自己离不开这种喜爱了，就像神灵离不开信仰，而我甚至比那还要严重。我需要人类敬畏我，崇拜我，爱我——就因为我曾经得到过这些，就因为那些对我来说曾是与生俱来的。  
  
  
  
    极其偶尔的时候，洛基会来看我，新大陆正式被发现之后他就跟着奥丁一起行骗，他们混得不错，我看得出来，这帮不劳而获的混蛋总是比老实干活的家伙混得更好。我的工友们会说，哦，那位莱斯密斯先生来看他的落魄亲戚来了。  
  
    然后我就会看见这个混蛋华服加身出现在我面前，那时候他的袖口都滚着金边，戴着那种只有绅士才能戴的帽子，冲我挤眉弄眼地笑。第一次见到他这样的时候，我简直笑坏了肚皮。  
  
  
  
    洛基来找我，那通常是在他心情不错想要找乐子的时候，像我们这样的家伙聚在一起，除了做爱也干不出什么新鲜事。  
  
    别忙着嘲笑我，各位，我知道我们的关系十分荒谬。有时候我自己也总结不出来这算什么。我们从来不说我爱你，有一回我想象了一把洛基冲我说这话的画面，简直快吓得我得了心脏病。老实告诉你，更多的时候我感觉自己是洛基一时兴起的寻乐工具，是他心血来潮时的首选。  
  
    这想法并未让我感到快乐。  
  
    
  
    瞧，这就是我的缺点：占有欲。只要是我曾拥有过的东西，我便希望自己永远拥有它，甚至会不自觉地想要更多，如果只给我一滴水，那么不久我就会觊觎起整片汪洋。  
  
    我可怕的、可悲的占有欲。  
  
  
  
    当我第一次如此察觉，并将这个结论转告洛基的时候，他几乎笑疯过去，字面意义上的。他咯咯乱笑，并把自己蜷成一团，顺了好久的气才能接着讲话。  
  
  
  
    “天呐傻托尔，傻大个儿，你竟然认为你的占有欲是构成贫困、虚弱、衰落的根源？你的占有欲，认真的？”他翻了个大大的白眼，“也许你在说反话，叫我说，你是太缺乏占有欲了，瞧瞧你父亲，托尔，你所谓的占有欲还不及老奥丁的十分之一呢，他为了得到好处可是什么都干得出来。”  
  
  
  
    “那不一样，”我耐着性子说，“我们想要占有的方面不同。奥丁为了占有好处可以抛弃其他已得到的东西，情谊、声誉、健康……我、我却想占有一切，洛基，从小我就想占有一切！你们以为我很无私？我帮助别人，同时想要占有人家的好感；我打抱不平，那是为了占有人们的崇拜；我爱人类，老天，但那是因为我也指望人类能够爱我！这就是我的问题，洛基，”我能感觉到自己情绪的失控，“我太渴望这些了，而这正在杀死我。”  
  
  
  
    可能是因为我从未一口气说过这么多话，洛基看向我的表情慢慢由惊讶，转变为某种更加骇人的情绪，我从未在洛基脸上见过这么多的惊骇与恐惧。  
  
  
  
    “抱歉，”洛基突然站起来，他的腿因为勾到椅子而踉跄了一下，“我想我该走了。”他拉起外衣，迅速地说。  
  
    他安静下来，在出门之前又深深地、仔细地看了我一眼。急匆匆走出门，转瞬间就跑进外头的阳光里，我明白他一定是从我的眼里读到了我的命运。 **我正在被杀死** ，我肯定他明白了这一点， **我没有救了** ，这只是个时间问题。因为我甚至没办法改变自己的占有欲，因为这他妈的并不由我决定，早在我诞生的那一刻，我那被钦定的性格就将我引入了深渊。  
  
    洛基像逃离瘟疫一般地逃离我这个将死之人。我毫不意外，站在原处，看着他滚了金边的袖口在阳光下闪闪发光，这也许是洛基最后一次来看我。  
  
  
  
    我想着很多事情，我想到我们之前的那些酣畅淋漓的性爱，也许以后我会想念这个的；我想到我们瞒着奥丁和泰尔在丛林里鬼混的日子；我想到在好几个世纪之前，我们在美洲丛林里的第一次接吻，那时候没有人，没有神，只有无边无际的遮荫。  
  
  
  
    我是多么爱你啊。我一边看着他一脚踩进高档马车里，一边在内心埋怨地、委屈地、无声地对心里头那个虚假的洛基影像说。  
  
  
  
    我是多么爱你啊。  
  
  
  
————  
  
  
  
    我做了一个梦。  
  
  
  
     梦到很久很久之后，在一次聚会上，南西突然走过来，好奇地跟洛基说，“好久都没有看见托尔了。”  
  
    洛基笑了笑，“他呀，”他用一种告知他人今天早上吃了什么的平常口吻说，“他死啦。”  
  
  
  
    我再也没有做过别的梦。  
  
  
  
——TBC——


	4. 托尔的故事 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有性行为。

>   **洛基顿了顿，然后接着对影子说：“神的事，你还不太清楚。这不是魔法，只是成为你自己……要成为集中的、放大的、精华浓缩的你，成为雷霆，拥有奔腾骏马的力量……你吸收了人们的信仰，变得更加强大、更加冷酷无情，更加超越凡人。到这时，你就升华了，结晶了，成为一个真正的神。”他停了下来，“但到了某一天，他们遗忘了你，不再信仰你……不再关心你。然后你就只能在百老汇大街和四十三号大街交叉处玩玩三张牌赌戏，骗人一点钱财。”——《美国众神》**

 

    1931年 冬天 费城  
  
      
  
    我在街对面听见了一个声音，老实说，一开始我几乎没有辨认出那是洛基的嗓音。  
  
  
  
    那是在我丢掉工作的两个星期之后，我照例上街，看看能不能有意外的运气，毫无疑问，全世界所有的就业岗位似乎都在和我对着干。我没有像样的学历，没有背景，只有一副看上去随时都会挑事的魁梧外壳，那一年街上流窜的劫匪和流氓出奇的多，而我看上去完全是他们的同类。  
  
    我走出杂货店，尽量压抑自己的抱怨，在寒风里呼出一口白气，然后，我听见了那声音。  
  
      
  
    【 到这儿来，托尔，街角的第三条长椅，垂直停车场的对面，那儿一辆见鬼的车也没有。】  
  
      
  
    我花了一些时间，才分辨出那声音来自我的脑子。一种神之间的古老的沟通方式。  
  
       
  
    我叹了口气。  
  
      
  
    ——————  
  
        
  
    洛基坐在街角那把冰冷的长椅上，着一件单薄的风衣，盖不住他的脖子，冷得他直往里缩，他怀里紧紧搂着个小箱子，那模样是有几分好笑的。  
  
      
  
    我走过与他相隔的最后一条马路，脑袋里头仍嗡嗡作响，有许多年都没人这样召唤过我了，久到我几乎快要忘记了自己曾是个神。  
  
    我走过去，停在洛基面前，近到可以看清他青白色的脸庞和颤抖的眼睫。他在费城冬日的寒风里止不住地打颤，我看得出来。  
  
      
  
    “嗨。”  
  
    是我先开了口，比自己想象的更加镇静。于是洛基（莱斯密斯先生，我在内心纠正自己）抬起头来打量我，看见是我他的眼神亮了一瞬，但又马上灰暗下去，他眼角的细纹使他看上去有些疲惫，一个神竟可以老到如此地步，我想。  
  
  
  
    “嗨。”洛基坐在原处仰着头，也直起身子瞧着我说。  
  
    这是他十年来冲我说的第一句话，却不如以往动听，他的嗓音沙哑了，就好像他也可以和凡人一样感冒似的。他仍给我挤出一个笑来，也不太动人。洛基的两颊过分地凹下去，面色发青，他标志性的卷发被费城的风吹得很乱，像一团野蛮生长的火焰。  
  
    “好久不见，托尔，”洛基哈了口气，跺了跺脚要站起来，“我在找你，你不住在原来的地方了。”他状似不经意地说，其实只是为了顺理成章的跟去我的新住处，我太了解他了。  
  
  
  
    “嗯。”我点点头，又退后两步打量他，洛基还和以前一样高，这是废话，但他瘦得像根包了风衣的竹竿，如果不是他召唤了我，而那副轻浮的做派又是如此熟悉的话，我很难在人堆里认出他来。  
  
    “还得再往下走七八条街呢，洛基，伙计，你还走得动吗？”  
  
    洛基挥了挥手，我意识到他在嫌我多嘴，“别废话。”他活动起来，我好像听见了骨骼“咯吱咯吱”的活动声，但一回过神他已经跟着我亦步亦趋。  
  
    我沉默着走在前头，一如既往地，在每一次久别重逢后的尴尬里词穷。或许在我的意识里，我们从来就没有分别过，我们这一生都不会有缘分或天意，从来都只是命中注定，所以即使是在最意想不到的时刻撞见对方的脸，大概都能镇定地冲彼此说上一句“嗨”。  
  
  
  
    “那个方向是特拉华河。”洛基起码咳嗽了有五分钟，才再次开口，语气是埋怨的，我几乎可以听出他的潜台词：你怎么那么不争气？  
  
    “没错，我的上一个工作就在那儿，特拉华河边上。”  
  
    “而那几乎都在整个城市的最边缘的了，托尔。”他似乎忘记了自己同样窘迫的处境，像个苛刻的父亲或恋人一样审问我：“你在那儿干什么活？”  
  
    “搬货。”  
  
    不出意料地，洛基发出了那种最最让人恼火的嗤笑声，在这世间所有表示不屑的语言中当属它最为强烈，换作是在更早之前，我或许会当场和他发起火来，他已经完全忘记了是谁来主动找我的。  
  
  
  
    “那你现在的工作呢？”过了一会儿，我又听见他跟在后头喋喋不休地问。  
  
    “我没有工作了。”我说。  
  
  
  
    洛基的脚步顿住了。我只好停下来等他。“什么？”他站在我身后问，一瞬间我好笑地发现他仿佛又没那么老了，因为洛基站在原地瞪大了眼睛瞅我的模样像极了被抢走玩具而不可置信地小孩，“为什么，我是说，什么时候的事儿？”  
  
    “大约一个月前，”我老实回答他，“他们把我从码头踢了出来，那儿不再需要这么多工人了。”  
  
    “操，”洛基突然恶狠狠地骂了一句，既像是在对我，又像是在对着这片土地，对着虚空，“操/他的凡人，这帮蚂蚁似的家伙——”  
  
  
  
    “拜托，洛基，别是现在——”我有种不妙的预感。  
  
  
  
    “——他们怎么敢？！”洛基的眼中闪烁着疯狂的火焰，他的脸彻底扭曲了，陷入狂怒的漩涡。我知道他憋着一股气，他总是憋着一股气。洛基对人类一向又爱又恨，在这种特殊时期，恐怕恨意占据了绝对上风。但无论如何，放一位神祇在大街上发疯也不是个好主意。我不得不上前拉住他。  
  
  
  
    洛基甩开我的手，我看见他用力地咬住下槽牙，闪烁的双眼好似转着流光。“不是现在，洛基，”我叹了口气，手掌紧紧贴着他凉凉的脖子，试图安抚他，“不是现在，继续走，还有三条街就到了。”过了一会儿，我又看着他说，“何必呢，总得走下去呀。”  
  
  
  
    我说这话时看上去一定有点难过，不然洛基不会这么轻易地听从我的建议。他终于继续走起来，先是一声不吭，到后来又忍不住骂骂咧咧，但好歹走完了接下来的路程。  
  
  
  
    “就是这儿？”  
  
    我们停在特拉华河边上的一栋公寓前，洛基这么问我的时候，他正站在大门口懒洋洋地朝上望这栋不算矮的楼房。谢天谢地他没有对简陋的外皮发表什么额外的看法，我不确定在分别了如此之久过后，自己还能不能承受他这个级别的挖苦。  
  
  
  
    “我住的房间在最上一层，我们得走上去，伙计，”我对洛基说这话时破天荒地有点脸红，那是混杂了羞愧与难为情的某种情绪。因为顶楼的房租是最便宜的，它的露天楼梯间非常破旧，我希望洛基没有发现这点。  
  
    众所周知，旅途中最难熬的一段就是它的最后一部分。后来每当我回想起这趟路程的时候，都会有这种不由自主的感觉——最后的一段楼梯好像长得不可思议。而洛基真的太瘦了，楼梯间的穿堂风一向厉害，总带着“呜呜”的悲鸣呼啸而过，有好几次我都担心他会被一阵尖锐的风给刮到楼下去。  
  
  
  
    我不时要停下来，看看这个鬼魂般的男人是否还跟在身后，又或者因为洛基坚持要停下来抽会儿烟——那种一看就不值钱的蔫巴巴的烟头。他以往一向喜欢用魔法给自己点火，但楼梯间的风顷刻就吹灭了他指间刚生出的火苗，洛基烦躁地拧起了眉头，甩了甩手，我只好站过去，替他挡住风。  
  
  
  
    洛基拧着脸，不耐烦却又无可奈何地缩在我身前，拢着手指给自己点烟的样子有种说不出的魅力，对，魅力，我也不知道自己在说什么，他像鬼一样瘦，像鬼一样苍白，但当洛基的手指冒出火光，由拢着的手掌缝隙处照亮他的整张脸时，我就是移不开自己该死的眼睛。  
  
  
  
    “下次你该把烟戒掉。”我言不由衷地说，“你气短的要命，都走不了几步楼梯了还要抽烟。”  
  
    “说得好像我多抽几口就能像凡人一样病死了，”洛基露出了一个讽刺的笑容，又说，“能那样倒好了，那样死倒也落得清静。”  
  
    我不再说话了，三步并两步走上楼梯。  
  
  
  
     
  
    洛基在我站在公寓门前假装掏钥匙开门的空挡赶上来，说是假装，因为我兜里除了钥匙空空如也，什么也不剩下。他倚在门边看我，身后的墙上嵌着一排防火梯，通向顶楼天台。  
  
    门前几天泡了水，有些膨胀，我费劲推了推它才打开。发现洛基在往里张望，我的脸又烧了起来。这间屋子——叫它一声“屋子”都算给它脸上贴金，它充其量只是一个小隔间，我和洛基并肩站在里头都嫌拥挤。  
  
  
  
    “简直就是一口棺材。”洛基环视一周，这样宣布。  
  
    “总比睡马路好，”我干巴巴地说。  
  
  
  
    洛基耸耸肩，走进去，两三步就算把这屋子逛完了，他又打开浴室，往里瞅了瞅，再拧着眉毛嫌恶地关上。他毫不客气地四处打量，仿佛这是他的地盘，最后，这个恶棍把自己安安稳稳地放到了床上。  
  
  
  
    “来吧，”他说。  
  
  
  
    我吃了一惊，没想到洛基即使在这个时代仍然将这类事当作找我的必做选项。在大萧条降临后我已经很久不曾有过这种兴致了。在生存面临威胁时，似乎别的一切都得给它让路。我定了定神，“吃完饭再说吧。”  
  
    一瞬间洛基的脸上好像闪过了某种情绪，还来不及分辨就消退了。  
  
    “好啊，”他双手撑在床板上，轻快地答道。“你这儿有什么吃的？”  
  
    正说着我已从柜子里挑拣出两个巴掌大的罐头，在洛基不信任的目光中向前挪了挪，放在小桌子上。“你就吃这个？”洛基问。  
  
    我这时已经难有什么羞愧之前，很坦荡地说：“只有这个。”  
  
  
  
    我撬开自己的沙丁鱼沙拉罐头，又帮洛基撬开他的甜味水果罐头。看他一勺勺漫不经心地往嘴里送，似乎没什么食欲，我奇怪地问他怎么变了口味不爱吃甜了。  
  
    洛基面无表情，平平淡淡地说：“腻味了。”  
  
  
  
    他显然话里有话——我说过，我太了解他了。于是我哭笑不得地放下空罐头，凑过去吻他带着伤疤的嘴角，被他躲了过去。我没有放弃，一来二去间我们又滚回了床上，最后，洛基气喘吁吁地被我按在皱巴巴的床单上，瘦条条没骨头似的躺着。我要吻他，他又开始打岔：“你那套关于占有欲的破理论呢？”洛基仰面望着我，上气不接下气地说：“你怎么还赖着不死，托尔？你不是只有你可爱小凡人的爱才能活下去吗？你看看窗外，你的凡人甚至连他们自己也不爱。”  
  
     
  
    我叹了口气，从他身上滚下去，仿佛被迎面浇了一盆冷水，“我知道，”我尽力使自己的声音听上去更平静，“我知道，洛基，但我不想讨论这个。”  
  
     
  
   “我们为什么偏得倚靠这帮人的爱生活？”他却完全没听进我的话，“我们为什么偏要从人类的信仰中才能获得力量？——这帮谁也不爱的家伙，如此下贱，如此健忘，如此渺小。”  
  
     
  
    “够了，洛基。”我试图警告他。  
  
  
  
    “他们是最最贪得无厌，喜怒无常，又喜新厌旧的东西。”洛基无视了我的警告，不管不顾地说了下去。  
  
     
  
    “嘿，”我说，“就这几个形容词来看，你似乎也一样。”  
  
    
  
    洛基发出半疯的肆意的笑声，他从床上爬起来俯视我，眼里有异样的光。“至少我不喜新厌旧，”洛基垂下头凝视我的双眼，一只手轻轻拂过我的脸颊，他的掌心蹭着我毛茸茸的胡子，冲着我浅吟低唱似地说，仅仅这么一句话，就激得我浑身的血液都在加速发烫。  
  
  
  
    我低吼了一声，也坐起来，将他推回床单上，这回终于觅到了他的唇。我沿着他唇边的伤疤舔舐了一圈才深入内里，洛基的呼吸急促起来，但我的耳朵已经分辨不出空气中回响的到底是谁的粗喘，我们俩像是不用呼吸似的接吻，直到又一次对对方的口腔了如指掌后才放开。  
  
  
  
    “你嘴里一股烟味。”我喘着粗气嘟囔。洛基哈哈大笑起来。  
  
    我又说：“这儿没有套和润滑油。”  
  
    洛基懒洋洋地拿脚踢了踢我的胯骨，说：“我们最初操在一起的时候，难道有这些玩意儿？”  
  
  
  
    于是我一只手热切地扒开洛基的裤头，另一只手则将手指探进洛基的嘴里，洛基顺从地张开嘴舔舐着我的手指，舌头在我指间灵巧地打转。从我的角度看过去，既可以看见洛基起伏的胸腹，又可以看见他含着手指的脸，他也静静地拿那双大眼睛注视着我，那表情让我想起了我们之间为数不多的口交经历，我清晰地感觉自己的性器跳动了一下。  
  
    洛基张开腿将我纳入他两腿之间，配合地让我除下他的裤子，我把手指从他嘴里抽出来，发出“啵”的一声，转而毫不犹豫地捅入他的下体。  
  
    夹在我腰腹两侧的大腿猛地颤抖了一下，洛基伸直了颈脖把头往后仰。我感到那处又紧又干，想必洛基也有好一段时间没有做爱了，可是在手指几下试探性地戳弄过后，我发觉他的性器也开始胀大。  
  
    我俯下身，想用空闲的一只手剥除他上半身的衣物，洛基却死死攥住了我游移的手，“就这么干吧，”他带着气音，顺了好几口气才接着说，“看起来会很糟糕，你不会喜欢的。”  
  
    我的手只停了一下，随后更加坚定地扒开洛基的阻挡，直接将他领口的扣子扯了下来，“嘿，”洛基的呼吸不稳极了，“我他妈的没多少衣服——”我将仍插在他下边的手指迅速抽动起来，洛基立即咬紧牙关，发出被哽住的呜咽。  
  
  
  
    他不再反抗了，于是我顺利地将他上身的衣物剥了个干净，洛基说得没有错——他瘦得吓人，看见一堆骨头躺在自己身下确实不能让人兴致盎然，但我也没有如同他想象中那样委顿下去。我用手掌反复抚摸着他腹部的肋骨轮廓。  
  
    “别蹭个没完，”洛基气急败坏地说，“你都不倒胃口的吗？还是说你已经饥渴到愿意操一具皮包骨了？”  
  
    “你知道的，洛基，”我说，“我一向只愿意操你。”  
  
  
  
    这句话一定很不符合我的风格，因为我和洛基同时愣了一下，我透过他澄澈的双眼看见星辰璀璨，我很少在这种时刻抓住洛基震惊而缺乏防备的样子，那模样有些违和的可爱。于是我又加了一根手指，立刻听见他更加惊慌地倒吸一口凉气，猝不及防地呻吟起来。  
  
    “你他妈的，”他气喘吁吁地骂，却只能被迫将腿越张越开，“自己穿得倒整齐……啊！”  
  
    我这才发现自己还穿着出门时的那身，洛基却躺在身下被扒得光溜溜的，他的脸涨红了，我吃不准是不是由于反差形成的羞愤。洛基见我愣住了，低骂了一声就开始拿手扯我身上的衣服，他迅速地解开扣子，也不帮我整个儿脱掉，灵巧的手指就来到了鼓起的裆部。洛基眯起眼睛，冲我挑了下眉毛，先是隔着裤子用手不轻不重地揉了揉，再慢慢勾着边沿往下拉。  
  
  
  
    洛基刚把裤子拉到腿根，我的性器就迫不及待地弹了出来，我只来得及为自己不矜持的小兄弟羞愧一秒钟，因为下一秒洛基突然发难，把我放在他股间的手快速抽出，然后身子向前一靠，我还没来得及反应，性器的头部就挤进了火热的甬道。  
  
  
  
    “操，”这次换作是我倒抽了一口凉气，“洛基，操。”我喘息着，对上洛基得意的笑眼，从那之中看见了我自己惊慌的倒映，我从他狡黠的眉眼中明白他是在报复我，这就是洛基的手段，他想报复我之前让他措手不及，就必定要使我同样震惊。  
  
  
  
    从我的喉咙深处滚出又一声低吼，我回过神，立刻扣住他的腰用力一挺，伴着他报复成功后的猖狂大笑顶入了大半性器，于是笑声立刻又变成了尾音上扬的怪叫。  
  
  
  
    “这里隔音可不太好。”我好心提醒身下的人，换来的是洛基在我手臂上的狠掐。  
  
  
  
    在浅浅抽动了几下之后，我终于整根没入，与表面的冷淡不同，洛基的内里热得像一团火，我喟叹一声，随后狠狠抽插起来。  
  
  
  
    尽管我每回都要跟他说上无数次的放松，但洛基总是紧绷着好似在被人强暴。时间久了之后我渐渐明白或许他就是喜欢这样。他的大腿总是绷得很紧，死死夹住我的腰窝，随着操弄的强度不时会颤抖痉挛，脚趾也会狠狠蜷起来。但无论你问他什么，洛基总是会半睁着湿漉的双眼，从牙缝中挤出一声骂来，催促你更加用力。  
  
    现在他又是这么一副模样了，仿若历史重现。我一边牢牢钳住他的腰顶弄，一边观察他的反应试图找出他的敏感点，我们有好一会儿没有操在一起了，彼此都需要重新适应。  
  
  
  
    显然洛基不这么想，“你他妈到底行不行？”他躺在下边，小口地喘着气，“不行就——啊啊！……嗯啊！”  
  
  
  
    受到挑衅的我没有等他说完就在他体内大力抽插起来，不一会儿我又懊恼地意识到这正是洛基想要的，他想要被摁在这团混沌之中被凶狠地操弄，想要像条濒死的鱼一样大口喘息。  
  
    他优美的颈项青筋暴起，嗓音在颠簸中上翘，洛基现在看上去是如此脆弱而容易掌控，我甚至怀疑自己会把他干到散架——但那荒谬的念头只盘踞了那么一刹那。  
  
    无论如何，洛基都不是个一碰就碎的家伙，我告诉自己，一边用力向前挺动。若是洛基露出了任何脆弱的模样，那也只是因为他希望别人以为他如此。  
  
  
  
    就在这个时候我的性器擦过了洛基的腺体，他的前端吐出一大口前液，火热的肠道剧烈收缩，整个楼层的住户都能听见他拔高的尖叫，它的尾音消失在他狠狠咬住下唇的动作中。但我立刻又朝那里顶了一下，洛基浑身都跟着颤抖，发出一声无法抑制的哭喊。  
  
    于是我一下又一下奋力地操着那处，他痉挛地更厉害了，控制不住地发出哭叫，一下，一下，又一下……直到声音完全哑掉，只能发出啜泣似的低低的呻吟。  
  
  
  
    这间屋子的唯一一扇窗户就在床边的墙上，那是一块小小的方格窗，你简直不能想象这一整间房要怎么通过那样狭小的地方通风换气。现在外头的夕阳正好透过那扇窗打在洛基被情欲占据的脸上，血红一片。我突然被一种可怕的想法击中，好像这世上还有另外一双眼睛——一双超越神灵的眼睛，在注视着这一切。它透过狭小的方格窗口看见两个堕落的神祗在混乱中交媾，看见邪火神躺在棺材似的斗室里挨操，看见雷神像一头走投无路的野兽一样绝望而粗暴。它成百上千年来一直注视着他们，从无忧无虑的青年时代凝望到举步维艰的今日，从两个活在理想乡中的快乐的神变成两段几乎被扫进垃圾堆里的历史。  
  
      
    低头望着洛基大张着嘴巴好似无法呼吸的面孔，我还想起我们从未在如此闭塞的空间里做过爱。曾经我们以地为铺天为被，不必担心被任何人看见或听见。我们在茂密的遮荫里接吻，在与世隔绝的深涧里拥抱，或者在海岸边种着梣树的高地上做爱。从前洛基可不会摆出这么一副窒息的模样，这样破旧的小房间他连踏都不愿意踏进来，老天，可是现在，我——  
  
    愧疚和高潮同时在我体内攀上了顶峰。  
  
    当我回过神来的时候，才发现洛基也射精了，白色的液体洒得他满腹部都是。直到这时他好像才终于能够呼吸，胸腔大幅度起伏，空气里都是他缺氧似的大口喘气声。  
  
  
  
    我小心翼翼的从他身体里退出来，躺到床的另一侧，和洛基肩并着肩，但我没有费心去看他，只是盯了一会儿天花板。  
  
    在余下的几个小时里，我们谁也没有说话，最后我听着洛基渐趋平稳的呼吸，闭上眼睛，一觉睡到了第二天晌午。  
  
——  
  
  
  
    我是被烟味熏醒的。  
  
  
  
    从床上爬起来的一瞬间，我还以为屋里着了火，室内烟雾缭绕，就好像我昨天是从马路上捡了个瘾/君子回来。接着我扭过头，看见洛基半倚着坐在窗边，窗台上列着一排被掐灭的烟头。他的指间还夹着一根点燃的香烟，此时正透过呛人的迷雾似笑非笑地看着我。  
  
  
  
    “诺恩在上，”我嘟囔着，太阳穴隐隐作痛，“你就不能把窗打开吗？”  
  
  
  
    说完我探身过去，把那扇小方窗开到了最大，可是它的通风效果仍不是很理想。我现在和洛基靠得非常近，他温热的呼吸（和烟味）都打在我身上，更要命的是他还光着身子（不过已经处理掉了身上那些液体）。我听见他哼哼的笑了。  
  
  
  
    “所以，”我斟酌着问，“这次你又是为什么来找我？”  
  
  
  
    洛基又哼了一声，这回是一声嗤笑。他掐灭烟头，“你反应真快，”洛基语气中的嘲讽见鬼的熟悉，“在干了一晚上之后，总归想起来问问我是怎么回事。”  
  
    “我以为你还在和奥丁合作。”  
  
    “你的无耻父亲，”洛基靠在窗边漫不经心地说，“他是个聪明的骗子，但也是个老混蛋，噢，在日子好过的时候我们的合作还算愉快，但是同甘共苦？门都没有，你知道的。”  
  
    我问：“你们破产了？”  
  
  
  
    洛基恼怒地瞥了我一眼，“奥丁相信银行，可笑吧？打从这个国家开始出现城市的时候他就是一个骗子了，到头来却被人类搞出来的小把戏给骗了过去，他把钱全部存在银行里，全部——然后经济危机来了，咻——”洛基笑了一声，“他就又成了一个穷老头。”  
  
  
  
    我不该对洛基和奥丁的损失发表任何看法，说实话我甚至不应该为他们感到难过。这些年他们手上的每一分钱几乎都不干净，可是眼看着你在这个世界上最亲近的两个家伙逐渐垮下去，这感觉仍不好受。“你还在行骗吗？”我问。  
  
    “这个行业嘛……”洛基模棱两可地说，“在这时候，它不太好做了，是不是？人们都没什么闲钱，所以他们全部都警惕起来了，是不是？”  
  
    “你不能继续这么干，”我坚定的说，“现在任何一笔钱都可能是救命钱。”  
  
  
  
    “我害的人还少吗？”洛基显然没把我的严肃当真，他突然笑了起来，“别摆出这么一副面孔，你还能吓唬谁？嘿，你怎么这么傻，怎么，托尔，难道你养我啊。”  
  
  
  
    下意识地，我张了张口想要回点什么，一句话，就一句话。但我最终只是说：“我的房租在下个月月底到期，”我的语气闷闷的，几乎不敢直视洛基的眼睛，我连我自己也养不活，“在那之前，你可以一直住在这儿。”  
  
  
  
    在短暂的沉默过后，洛基没用他的银舌头给我任何答复，他只是突然凑过来，把他的唇按在我的唇上，这一次他破天荒的没有伸出舌头，这就只是一个浅浅的吻，但在我们之间这似乎从未有过。  
  
  
  
    然后他退回去，靠回窗边。窗外的光线照得他半边脸神采奕奕，照亮了他嘴角的伤疤和晶亮的瞳孔，照亮了他苍白的皮肤和长长的睫毛，他的头发乱糟糟地垂在脸侧，洛基在笑，当我意识到这点的时候，我的心跳突然失序，就在那一瞬间，我又尝到了这一千一百多年来从未真正离开过我的那种心悸。  
  
  
  
    我叹了一口气。  
  
    “怎么？”洛基问。  
  
  
  
    “不是，你不知道，”我犹豫地、笨拙地说，努力组织着自己的语言，感觉自己从未对一个骗子如此坦诚，“当昨天中午我站在街角远远看到你的时候，我以为我再也不能、再也不能在人群中认出你来了。”  
  
  
  
    洛基哼了一声，“我知道我变化很大，”他捋了捋自己的头发，别过脸去，“不怎么好看了，对吧？”  
  
  
  
    “可我必须收回那句话。”  
  
    我把手伸过去，捧住洛基的两颊，从他惊讶的瞳孔直看进他永恒不安的灵魂中去，我郑重地、一字一句地说：“即使在上千、即使在上万人组成的潮汐之中，我也能够一眼就认出你来。”  
  
  
  
    洛基眨了眨眼睛，他的睫毛在阳光下闪着初霜的光影。  
  
  
  
——TBC——  
  
  



	5. 托尔的故事 4

**托尔的故事4**

 

 

 

>  
> 
> **每个小时都在刺伤你，最后一小时取你性命。     ——俗语**

 

**“没有人会真正感到快乐，只有死亡才能带来永恒的快乐。*”那团迷雾对影子说。**

**“你他妈到底是谁？”影子问它。**

 

    影子难得显得有些焦躁。这已经不是他第一回做这样的梦了，但他每次从这样的梦里醒来，都会觉得自己的脑袋在睡梦中被人用钝器敲打了数百下。以至于在接下来的一天时间中，监狱里本就难吃的餐饭会变得更加难以下咽，本就枯燥的监狱生活也变得比平时更加乏味。

    

    “我不喜欢被别人耍，听着，你最好少来惹我。”

    影子试着让自己的威胁听上去更加锋利些，他是个强壮的大个子，这在监狱里通常十分有效，没有不长眼的会来主动招惹他。但同样的做法在梦境中却显得无济于事，而且很蠢，他必须承认，这简直蠢爆了——威胁一个潜伏在他梦境里的，甚至都不会真实存在的玩意儿——影子觉得自己从没做过比这更令人窒息的事，如果被他那个聒噪的狱友知道了，肯定要笑话他好一阵子。

    他都能想象到洛基会说些什么。“你不妨坐下来和你的迷雾先生好好谈谈心，说不准他是希罗多德转世，迫切地想要知道你的《历史》读后感。”

    影子的眼前浮现出洛基·莱斯密斯令人不舒服的、嘲讽的笑。

 

    都怪洛基。影子在梦里小声地嘟囔一声。他想起来了，准是洛基，那个嘴巴上带着疤痕的男人搞的鬼。几个月前，是他硬把那本希罗多德的《历史》塞进了影子的手里的。在此之前，影子已经很多年没有看过书了。

    他不由自主地把那本破旧的简装本翻了好几遍，出人意料地被那些荒诞的语句迷住了。这也许就是为什么会有一团迷雾在他的梦境里，反复念叨着这些莫名其妙的句子。

    影子认命地叹了口气，他在那团迷雾前盘腿坐了下来，“你到底是个什么东西，”影子朝那黑乎乎的气体看了一会儿，彻底认了输，“别告诉我你真是什么玩意儿的转世，我不信这些。”

 

    迷雾沉默着，影子忽而有种错觉，他感到自己正在被这团连眼睛都没有的气体上下打量着。

 

 

    “所以你就这么醒过来了？”洛基撇着嘴，他的表情显得满不在乎。“无趣至极，影子。这个梦和你这个人一样无趣至极。”

    “可是我反复地梦见这团迷雾，”影子反驳他，“我甚至开始认识它了，老天，我甚至觉得它是有感情的。”

洛基突然用一种非常古怪的表情瞅着他，影子说不出来那是个什么表情，但当它出现在洛基脸上的的时候，通常不会有什么好事发生。上一次洛基露出这种表情之后，一个刚进监狱的年轻小混混就在公共浴室里被人卸掉了胳膊，虽然洛基从未说过那是他本人的授意，但影子清楚那是怎么回事，他在这个监狱里不干别的，就只是看着，他观察着一切如何发生——当你手头上没有任何足以分心的事情时，看待事情自然也比旁人清楚得多。

影子警惕地望着他的狱友，但一分钟过去，洛基并没有做出什么惊人的举动，监狱的时间好像凝固了，就当影子觉得自己可以坐在这里和洛基这个怪胎大眼瞪小眼，一直对视到下个世纪时，洛基飞快地眨了眨眼睛，时间又在监狱里流动起来。

 

有火红色头发的男人倾身向前，他像是想到了什么非常有趣的事儿，说：“不如我们来玩个游戏吧，影子？”

影子下意识地就想拒绝，“不是今天，洛基，我盖了一天的邮戳，没心情干什么别的。”

“而我正要将你从这无趣的监狱生活中解救出来，”洛基义正言辞地说，“别急着拒绝你的恩人，影子，上次你拒绝看希罗多德，可猜猜后来是谁把我的简装本翻烂了？”

“这不一样，我只是对 **你的** 游戏没兴趣，”影子把咬字的重点放在了“你的”上面，希望洛基能够识趣地听懂他的言下之意，“也许你可以在放风的时间找埃斯曼或者弗兰奇玩这些把戏，让我一个人待会儿。”

洛基是听懂了他的意思，但这并不代表他就会知难而退。

 

“不是那种游戏，影子，你想到哪里去了，”红发的狱友大笑起来，他嘴角的疤痕也跟着变形：“我只是看你实在很无聊，不如我们来个故事比拼吧，你讲一个我讲一个，怎么样？”

 

“我不明白这意义何在，”影子已经躺倒在了床铺上，随时准备进入梦乡，“能够提前预知胜负的比拼是没有意义的，洛基，论编故事，整个明尼苏达州都没人比得过你。”

“这可不一定，”洛基仍然不依不饶，“不如我们约法三章，只讲真实发生过的故事，如何？影子，这回我保证不耍诈，再说了，我总觉得你有很多有意思的故事没有说，傻大个儿，怪就怪你太沉默寡言了。”

影子躺在下铺的床板上，因为洛基的话而发笑，他的笑也是无声的。这个大个子实在不明白他的室友又在搞什么把戏，除却一个失踪的父亲和一场让他蹲监狱的意外之外，影子自认他的人生确实没有什么引人注目的地方，相反，洛基才是他们之中更加神秘莫测、充满故事的那个，但影子对他的故事并不好奇，事实上，他对这个监狱里发生着的任何事情都不好奇。影子已经有了一套自己的生存经验：在监狱里，你尽可能地不去好奇任何人任何事，低下头，过好自己的日子。

“我不能相信一个诈骗犯的保证，”影子把双手兜在自己的脑袋后面，他是认真的，洛基这个家伙看上去像是出生以来就从未对人坦诚过，影子对他的话是一点儿也不信，但影子同样知道，当洛基在这个监狱想要干成某件事时，没有人可以阻止他，再推辞下去，只会让自己的脑壳更加疼痛。“但我知道我拗不过你，”影子承认道，“你赢了，开始吧，你想听什么故事？”

 

“当然是你和劳拉的事儿。”洛基说。

影子皱起眉头，差点脱口而出一句“关你屁事”，但他生生忍住了。洛基看他面色不善，立刻笑嘻嘻地补充道：“当然了，我没别的意思，影子，只是单纯好奇——你是我在监狱里见过的最痴情的傻大个了，我实在好奇劳拉是何方神圣，”洛基撇了撇嘴，“你肯定能理解的，因为谁都看得出，我对女孩儿不感兴趣。”

这倒是句真话，影子只好咽下自己的不爽。谁都看得出洛基·莱斯密斯是个该死的基佬。从他调来影子这间牢房，成为他的新室友的那一天起影子就知道这事儿，他跟莱斯密斯在这个监狱所说的第一句话就是：“老兄，我对你的屁股没兴趣，你最好也别打我的主意。”

洛基接着说：“来吧，我保证过不打你屁股的主意，这点洛基·莱斯密斯说到做到，快快满足我的好奇心，你和你老婆是怎么碰上的？”

 

“这没什么浪漫的，”影子试图劝退洛基，但言不由衷，因为在这个可怜人眼里，一切与劳拉有关的事情都是那么的罗曼蒂克，就像当他提起劳拉的名字时，总也没法抑制住自己的微笑一样。“得了吧，快说，”洛基不耐烦地催促道，于是影子开口了：“她是我好朋友的妻子的最好的朋友，”他说了一段绕口令似的解释，“他们帮我们俩约会，结果我们一见钟情了。”

“你敢不敢说得更简略一点？”洛基挖苦地问。

影子沉默了一会儿，才接着说：“我们第一次见面在奇齐酒吧，那时候我和罗比，就是我刚刚说的好朋友坐在一起，他老婆领着劳拉进来，我发现自己一直在盯着劳拉看，她有一头栗色的长发，迷人的蓝眼睛，她点了一杯草莓台克利鸡尾酒，坚持要我也尝一口，我喝了之后她开心地大笑起来，因为她喜欢和别人分享她中意的食物。”

 

影子发现洛基正聚精会神地盯着他看，仿佛也沉浸在这个俗套的一见钟情的故事中。于是他说了下去。

 

“那天晚上，我们互道了晚安，吻别。她嘴唇上带着草莓台克利鸡尾酒的甜味。从此我再也不想吻其他女人。”

 

影子刚说完这句话，监狱的熄灯时间便到了，突然间整座监狱一片漆黑。在离他们的隔间不远的地方传来了几声遥远的骚动呐喊，和狱警巡逻时留下的脚步声。影子的眼睛还未完全适应黑暗，因而看不见洛基的表情，后者正陷入罕见的沉默，他可能是对影子的爱情故事感到不满，也可能是恰恰相反。总之，影子有一会儿没有听见洛基的任何回应，但他不久就听见了红发室友踩着床边的台阶爬上上铺的声音。

 

“你这就要睡了吗？”影子朝自己的头顶上方问道。

“放心，大个子，欠你一个故事，我记着呢，”上边飘下了洛基·莱斯密斯的回答，“让我想想该讲哪一个，啊，在听了你和你的劳拉的肉麻爱情故事之后，现在我特别想讲一个关于流浪、关于死亡、关于费城的故事——”

 

 

**1931年冬天 费城**

 

**“看在诺恩的份上，我快闷死了。”**

 

**这又是洛基酷爱的一语双关。一方面，他们确实已经呆在这间小屋里足不出户有好几天了；另一方面，他们刚刚结束一场性爱马拉松，在这间斗室里做爱真能把人闷死，他们不借助任何道具就已享受了好几回类似于窒息爱的快感。老实说，这有点吓人。**

**洛基翻了个身，趴在床沿上，双手支起上身望向他，慢悠悠地打了个哈欠：“你打算让我在这间小黑屋里关到发霉吗，托尔？真想不到你还有这种怪癖，我本来还以为你偏好野——”**

 

**“这儿是城市，洛基，外头到处都是人。”托尔一咬舌头，几乎是立刻后悔自己抓错了重点，被洛基绕了进去。**

 

**对方咯咯地笑起来，同时又把那笑演绎得极其不屑：“干嘛要在乎蝼蚁的感受？”**

 

**托尔的屁股底下搁着一把极不合身的小板凳，他费力地调整了一下坐姿，然后长长地叹了口气，“我在乎。我们没钱出去消费，而我也绝不会让你出门去掏别人的钱包。”**

 

**“我就讨厌你这一点，”洛基撇了下嘴，满不在乎地躺回床上，嘴里的嘟囔低得像一声叹息，“多管闲事。”**

 

**一阵沉默，过了一会儿，响起了翻动报纸的悉悉索索的声音。洛基知道那是托尔又在搜索报纸上的招聘广告了。**

**而他仍躺在那张小床板上，两眼直直望向昏暗的天花板，就这么放任自己的思绪在这间斗室里乱飘——这鬼地方让他想起了他们在几个世纪前曾经厮混过的某个洞穴，恐怕连那儿都比这个破隔间更加舒适宜人。这时洛基又发现，他最近时常会想起丛林里的时光，并第一次真心实意地感到，那竟然也算是一段快乐的日子。**

 

**报纸上的招聘广告寥寥无几，纸张的边边角角都被讣告占据。托尔放下报纸，他极力宽慰自己不要灰心丧气，但即使作为一个神，他也难免要感到气闷。**

**“我讨厌这地方。”这时洛基突然出声说，“等你的房租到期了，咱们就走。”**

**托尔看向他，这个刚刚被生活打击过的大个子花了足足几秒钟的时间，来消化爱人的意思。然后他向着洛基露出一个疲惫的微笑。可是罕见地，托尔没有点头，也没有拒绝，正因为如此，洛基隐隐感到对未来的不安。**

**“这时候，你该开始问我们打算去哪儿。”洛基提示道。**

**“你打算去哪儿？”托尔好笑地放下了报纸，配合着说。**

**洛基拧起了眉毛，他刚要提醒托尔人称单位要用复数，但又很快刹住了自己的话头，把这句话生生吞了回去。“随便去哪儿，”洛基状似不经意地说，“去任何灰狗巴士能载着我们去的地方，再沿着公路或农田走上几公里——或者，我们甚至可以溜进黄石公园——我实在是有些厌倦有人类生活的地方了。”**

 

**托尔同样对人类生活感到疲倦，但他远没有洛基那么灵活变通，他生来就学不会逃避。而且在他眼里，就算逃进森林，这一切也不会有有多大改变——他的生命自几百年前就开始走下坡路了，此时已经能够一眼望到终焉。**

**但他不会不懂洛基的意思，他说要和他一起溜进黄石公园——在那么那么多的回忆中，托尔第一次发现自己清晰地抓住了洛基的所思所想。他于是明白，原来洛基也与他一样怀念着那段日子。他们在丛林中无忧无虑地漫游、冒险、相爱的日子。**

**于是托尔微笑起来，他走过去拍拍瘫在床上的那人，“嘿，”他隆隆地说，“要不要出去吹吹风？”**

 

**门外的铁梯子仍嵌在墙上，还能指望它去哪儿呢？托尔摸了摸它生锈的粗糙表面。“我得先把这些生锈的尖刺都刮掉，”他说。**

**洛基靠在墙边冷笑，“我们当中难道有谁会因为脚底的一根刺就丢掉性命吗？”**

**托尔一言不发，即使是本就不爱说话的他，如今也沉默得越发反常了。他没搭理洛基的奚落，只是自顾自地从屋子里拿来工具，仔仔细细地将生锈的倒钩都刮下来，随后才站直了身子，把光洁的梯子留给洛基。**

 

**“你有来过这个天台吗？”在露天平台上，洛基靠在平台边缘，心不在焉地问。**

**“没有。”托尔照实回答。自从搬到这里来，他还不曾有过这样的雅兴。托尔在洛基旁边坐下来，他俩肩并着肩，从天台向外眺望。这座楼并没有高到可以俯瞰整个城市的地步，但街道看上去确实有些像意大利宽面条，要是气氛不那么压抑，他简直要为自己的想象笑出声儿来。**

**“人类多像爬在面条上的虫子啊。”洛基在他旁边发出拉长了声调的感叹。**

**在很久以前，托尔就已经学会如何让自己不被这个家伙的言语轻易激怒了。要说上千年来的时间真使他有什么长进的话，那便是教会了他怎么去容忍，怎么去爱这个睚眦必报、冷热无常的疯子。**

**那天费城的天空并不美丽，至少没有洛基想象得有看头，因为没过多久，他便已经显现出了无所事事的征兆，红发神祇用手抠着平台边缘的砖缝，“嘿，大个子，”洛基不满地冲他嘟囔，“说点什么，别他妈跟个傻子似的看着我。”**

 

**“楼下的小吉米很喜欢来这儿。”托尔搜肠刮肚好一会儿，才冒出这么一句。**

 

**瘦如柴火的神发出了刻意拗出来的懊恼的叹气声，他在这时最恨蝼蚁们的故事。**

**但一股突入其来的勇气使托尔继续讲了下去，“小吉米，住在我楼下老吉米家的第六个孩子，他今年4岁，”他说，“他很调皮，精力充沛，如果你一个月前就来到这儿，你准会看见他在走廊上肆无忌惮地跑跑跳跳。”**

 

**“换一个故事，托尔。”洛基不耐烦地拧起了脸，命令道。**

 

**“三个星期前，”托尔说，“他光着脚去爬天台的梯子，生了锈的铁梯子刮破了他的脚板，那天回家以后，他整个脚都肿了起来，足有脸盘子那么大，两天后他的脚变成了紫色，散发出恶臭，医生说他感染了什么东西，或许还不止因为这个，总之小吉米必须截肢才能摆脱这个臃肿的煎熬，但老吉米家没有那么多钱去做手术。”**

**洛基不说话了，他把目光放在远处的特拉华河上，假装没在听。**

**“两星期前的一个晚上，在我刚准备睡下的时候，老吉米把自己灌醉，他把伐木用的砍刀放在火上烤红，对准了他儿子肿的像莲藕一般的脚踝——”**

**洛基的眼神定定地黏在特拉华河宽阔的河道上。**

**“洛基，”托尔望着他，“你看，即使是扎在脚底的一根刺，也是可以杀人的。”**

**“多愁善感。”洛基低声说。**

 

**随后，他们在天台接吻。**

 

    “你说过——”影子难以再保持沉默，忍不住打断了他的狱友，“我记得，你说过，这次你只讲真实发生过的故事。”

    黑暗中，洛基的声音从上铺飘下来，“这都是真实发生过的故事，影子。”

“可是你、我是说，你不可能在大萧条的时候就活着了，你今年才多少岁，洛基？28？30？33？你看上去绝对不超过40岁。”影子说。

“噢，这个故事里的两位主人公其实是我家的两个亲戚，他们死了很久啦，”洛基说，“我上初中的时候，从老家里翻出了他们的日记，这个故事是我在日记里看到的。”

“都是胡扯，洛基，”影子下意识地反驳道，“我说不上哪里不对，但你就是在胡扯，接下来你是不是要告诉我你是个基佬是因为你家有基佬的基因？而那个基因持有者恰好也叫他妈的洛基？”

在影子的头顶上方，洛基沉默了一会儿。

“何必发那么大脾气，影子，”洛基说，“我真没想到，一个基佬故事也能冒犯到你。但我说的都是真的，我可以对着绞刑架之神奥丁发誓，这个故事里每个字儿都是千真万确的，它发生过，即使历经一千一万个平行宇宙的交叉重叠，它也还是会发生，就像太阳照常升起，就像特拉华河的河水注入大西洋，就像你爱劳拉。”

 

……

 

**影子坠入梦境。**

 

**字面意义上的，他在坠落，也在梦境里。他不知道自己具体坠落了多久，但最后那团黑色的迷雾迎接了他，它在半空中升起来，将影子围在里面。影子听到外边的雷声轰鸣，想象着黑色的雨云在天际翻滚。**

**他听到这团迷雾说话了，低沉的、隆隆的嗓音震得他脑壳发麻。**

**“他不该跟你说这些，”迷雾说，“洛基跟你说真话，那通常意味着，他并不打算让你活着离开。”**

 

——TBC——

 


End file.
